


Mothers' Love

by ami_ven



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Ten-year-old Clark finds something in his mother’s cedar chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "blanket"

“Ma?” asked ten-year-old Clark, kneeling beside the cedar chest. 

He’d been sent to get out the Christmas stockings, but he’d found something else – a bundle of neatly-folded red and blue blankets.

“These are yours,” Martha told him. “You were wrapped in them when you came to us.”

“And you kept them for me?”

She smiled. “Of course. I only put them away a few years ago, Clark. I used to put them in your crib, when you were a baby. Your mother… well, I imagined I was tucking you in for both of us.”

Clark hugged her, fiercely. “Thank you.”

THE END


End file.
